


Как Ричи молчал

by yika



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: Ричи молчит. Эдди паникует. Но недолго.





	Как Ричи молчал

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - [Фоернутая](http://archiveofourown.org/users/meloly/), [Собака серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

Ричи молчал. 

Смотрел на него и молчал.

Это было ужасно.

Всё пропало. Ему конец.

Всему конец!

Впервые в жизни Эдди забыл ощутить приступ астмы или покрыться холодным потом при мысли о негигиеничности того, что только что сделал. Перед молчащим Ричи меркла боязнь испачкаться или чем-нибудь заразиться, мерк страх перед гневом матери, перед самим дьяволом и всеми его чертями.

Если бы в его силах было отмотать время назад, он бы так и сделал. Они досмотрели бы фильм, немного поболтали о нём, и Ричи засобирался бы домой, позёвывая и не вписываясь в дверные проемы. Он цеплялся бы ногой за ногу, плетясь к двери, и у порога между ними снова появилось бы _это чувство_.

То самое, что неумолимо возникало из воздуха каждый раз, стоило им оказаться лицом к лицу наедине.

Или не лицом к лицу.

Или не наедине.

Но потом Ричи взъерошил бы ему волосы или пихнул в плечо, и чувство бы рассеялось, как рассеивается в воздухе шлейф духов девчонки, прошедшей мимо на улице. Разве это плохо? Это нормально. Всё было бы круто. А не как сейчас.

По крайней мере, Ричи бы не молчал и не смотрел на него так, будто Эдди только что отрастил себе вторую голову.

Мыслительный процесс Эдди напоминал джип, забуксовавший в песке. Колёса яростно вращались, но толку не было. Нужно что-то сказать. Засмеяться. Ткнуть в охреневшую рожу Тозиера пальцем и заржать. Так себе тактика отступления, но на большее его полыхающий мозг был не способен.

Эдди уже совсем собрался было это сделать, как вдруг Ричи отмер, издал какой-то придушенный звук, в одно мгновение оказался рядом, сгрёб в одну горсть воротник его футболки, а во вторую — волосы, и сделал то же самое, что минуту назад сделал Эдди, только в сто раз решительнее.

На следующий день в школе Ричи Тозиер не затыкался ни на минуту.


End file.
